Talk:Praetor
Who came after Shinzon? Is it known who became Praetor after Shinzon was killed? --Trent Easton 07:32, 31 August 2006 (UTC) :Since Nemesis is the last canon source set in the 24th century, we unfortunetly do not know. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:36, 31 August 2006 (UTC) ::Canonically, there is no information about who succeeded Shinzon. Novels set after Nemesis however, show that as the last surviving Senator, Tal'Aura took the throne as Praetor and then sometime afterward, Donatra declared herself Empress of a section of the Empire, splitting it into two halves, the Romulan Empire led by Tal'Aura and the Imperial Romulan State headed by Donatra. I think this is going to come up some more in the Typhon Expanse series coming up next year. leandar 17:20, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Split this article? The article references both the Praetorian guards from Bread and circuses and (bulk of the article) the Romulan Praetor. Wouldn't it be better then to have two articles, one on title of Praetor, used on planets Earth, Magna Roma and Romulus, and another on the Romulan Praetor specifically? Capricorn 14:02, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :Well, strictly speaking, the article is about the title... not the Romulan Praetor. -- Sulfur 14:32, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :True, at least from the naming convention, but that's exactly my point, it's supposed to be about the generic title, but it is so much dominated by Romulan info that it almost looks like a Romulan Praetor article with some extra tidbits of the title elsewhere thrown in. Furthermore the absence of a Romulan Praetor-themed article ensues that people wanting describe that specific position come here :So I change my proposal: Create an article Romulan Praetor (which should exist anyway), to which the majority of the info is moved, and keep this article with the Romulan-specific info somewhat condensed and more basic, and a general rewrite to make things more clear. Capricorn 13:01, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Prod Thats amazing and I totally believe it. However, at first glance it actually looks like someone vandalized the article. "Prod" could be seen as something vulgar, if you know what I mean. Can we keep the opening sentence as Praetor and then speak of the Prod title at the bottom? I am just afraid, months or a year from now, someone will delete it from the opening sentence. -FC 16:20, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :If it is, it will be reverted, since it is valid material. I don't think its necessary to change it for that reason.--31dot 16:36, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, in a deleted scene where the Narada is surrounded by the Klingons, the subtitles translate "Prod" to "commander." These subtitles were created for the film (meaning they were made by those who made the film) and not for the DVD. So, we have two official sources giving different meanings. As such, we may want to take out the note about "Prod" from the main article, and just leave the background note. --From Andoria with Love 22:27, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :That makes sense, and I support it.--31dot 22:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::: So is this from deleted material only or was in used in the final cut? --Alan 22:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :The term Prod is in the final cut. It is the scene where Ayel tells Nero that seven Federation starships are on their way while the Narada is drilling into Vulcan. He refers to him as "Prod Nero." This scene was actually shot as the scene where Ayel tells Nero that they're surrounded by the Klingons and asks what his orders are, but the scene was taken out, placed later in the film, and redubbed, but Ayel's delivery of the line "Prod Nero" remained intact. In the commentary for the film, the writers said "Prod" was supposed to mean "Praetor" but the film's subtitles for the deleted scene mentioned above says it means "commander." --From Andoria with Love 22:46, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::It's seems it could be a title on it's own, as in maybe this the title user by civilians for a ship's commander. We could just split it off from this article and leave notes in the background sections. - 22:58, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Archduk3: That probably wouldn't hurt, since we have two different meanings for it. I'll go ahead and create a page for it. --From Andoria with Love 04:30, November 22, 2009 (UTC)